New Life
by Yulan the Exhausted
Summary: To Rain, it was just a normal life for an orphan of Wammy's house until she picked up the black notebook. To Misa, it was a twist in her shinigami life that she finally got to meet her old partner again. It was new life. Spoilers alert.
1. Prologue: Misa

Disclaimer: Yulan does not own Death Note (although it would be great to own one) . Yulan only wants to express her ideas about the whole piece, and to write about her favourites.

**New Life**

By Yulan the Ignored

**Prologue: Years Later **(not to be manganized)

It had been eleven years since the Kira case had ended.

Eleven years since Raito Yagami had fallen in Yellow Box.

Eleven years since N became L.

To someone who had participated in the Kira case, there were more numbers to be remembered.

It had been sixteen years since L fell down in front of them and died.

Sixteen years since Rem, the mysterious shinigami, had disappeared.

Seventeen years since Raito Yagami obtained the Death Note.

Many of the ones who had participated in the case had died. Mihael Kheel, Mail Jeevas, Teru Mikami, Kiyomi Takada, Sochirou Yagami, L Lawliet, Quilish Wammy, Naomi Misora, the twelve FBIs, Raito Yagami, the nameless people, Misa Amane.

Misa Amane had died ten years ago. After she had died, she received a different fate, unlike Raito Yagami. For some unknown reason, Misa had been chosen.

She looked down to her new body and started to grumble again. Later, when she found something to reflect her face liked a mirror, Misa almost cursed right away. Her eyes had turned red; and unusual eyes they were. Her blonde hair was still there, yet her face had become weird to her. The only reason for that, was Misa had become a shinigami.

"To me, it's like to live a new life." The new life was not satisfactory, though. As what she had expected, Misa found the Shinigami Realm extremely boring. All she wanted to do was to sneak to the human world.

"If you want to go, find a host." Ryuk told her when she found him. "Steal or get a Death Note, then throw it into the human world when nobody's looking."

She did in the end find a Death Note whose owner had died, and she threw it into the other world. However, she waited and nobody had even seen the Note. Misa started to complain when she noticed a girl with silver hair.

"She looks familiar..." The shinigami thought. "Who is she?"

The girl seemed to have noticed the black notebook and went towards it. Misa waited. The girl's hand reached forward towards the notebook. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

She picked it up. Misa could not stop smiling when she flew towards the human world.

"Here I come, home sweet home."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Rain

Disclaimer: Yulan does not own Death Note (although it would be great to own one) . Yulan only wants to express her ideas about the whole piece, and to write about her favourites.

Chapter 1: Rain

--

_The resurrected one might not remember the things before death._

--

It was at midnight when she turned on her computer and started to work. She went to the file where all the previous cases L had interfered when the system demanded for her password.

"Account: Near, password: Lawliet."

Password correct, accessing to search engine.

"Search for: Kira."

She sighed with relief as the search engine started to work. On the table, there was a black notebook placing next to the keyboard. She picked it up and stared at the words under the dim table light: Another Note, written by Mihael Kheel. Owner: Rain.

--

_No one can never know what lies beyong the future._

--

Rain was a sixteen years old girl who entered the Wammy's House at the age of 5, in the year when the Kira case ended. She was remarkably smart among the children at her age, and was also remarkably strange even among the children, who often took after some habits of L. She had always kept her right eye covered with bandages, and there were rumors that she used dyes on her hair.

She found the black notebook when she was tidying and cleaning her room, hiding between a bunch of books in one of the shelves. It was old, perhaps had been there for ten years or more. She intended to throw it away, but in the end, she removed the dust from the notebook and started to read.

The words inside were written by a man named Mihael Kheel, a former orphan with the name Mello in Wammy's House. Rain remembered that L had told them about him, but she had never heard much about him. What Mello wrote in the notebook was about a case that the previous L had solved, the Los Angeles BB Serial Kill case. She quickly finished reading and disappointingly, had not found anything that interested her. "At least now I know that L's previous alias was Near..." She murmured to herself.

Suddenly, a word named "Kira" caught her attention. Every orphan in Wammy's House knew that the Kira case was the first case solved by the L, who was always with strange toys. However, not a single of them actually knew the details about the case. Rain knew that if she had to find out what happened at that time, she had to search in the central file system of L's computer.

She made it at last, and the search engine started to show the results.

"People whose names being written on the Death Note will die... something like that actually exists?" She blinked. Without thinking much, she quickly memorized the information found and then, without hesitation, destroyed her computer with a virus she invented. She sighed with satisfactory as smoke appeared.

"Now I should write it down..."

--

_One genius detective can never be replaced by his successors._

--

After going through every detail in the information she read, Rain felt a little strange. According to what she knew, Near, the one they referred as L, had burnt the two notes without checking one of them. He used one of them to kill Teru Mikami, but that note was the one he had obtained before meeting Kira in Yellow Box. "Could Yagami take the note and hide it from his partners?" She thought as she placed the papers in one of her drawers.

From that time onwards, Rain started to stay away from the other orphans and concentrated on her study. She had a feeling that when she left, she would have to deal with the possibly-missing Death Note, although she did not know why. When the others asked with curiosity, she blamed it to the competition with another child in Wammy's House. "George is way too close to gain the seat of L's successor," She told the others. "That's why I am to compete with him."

George was not just a competitor for L's seat, he was half an enemy and half a friend to Rain. He was the first who approached her when she first arrived at Wammy's House, and he was the first who declared a battle between them. By using this excuse, the others would not disturb her except for...

"Rain!" It was the carmine redhead again. "I thought I have said that the battle should stop for a while, haven't I?" He looked at the piles of book and asked curiously.

"George, if you really want to have it stop, be_ less _smart." She almost hissed the words. "Get away from me."

"No, Rain, L is asking all of us to go," George started biting his sleeves again. "Major will not be happy if you refuse to go."

"Stop biting or else you will need a new one again." She frowned. "Perhaps a sleeveless one will do better." His choice was to ignore her words and continued his business with the sleeves. "Fine, I'm going, just stop making that sound with your sleeves!"

"Ok, then we are going," He let go of his sleeve and started walking away on bare foot. "And you'll get drown in the books if you keep on reading those. Do you still remember how to use a computer?"

"George!" She could not hold back yelling.

--

_Sometimes fate can be a death reaper._

--

Major was the keeper of the orphanage after Watari had gone. To the children, he was an old man with shaking hands all the time. "Everyone's here?" he asked. As usual, there was no response. He then took out a laptop computer, with the screen white and an "L" written in Old English letter.

"I was informed that there was an escape two months ago," L's voice arose from the computer. "Tell me anything you know about the one who escaped."

"It was Trap who escaped," A blonde girl spoke first. "She told us that there was a mission reserved for her a few weeks before she left."

"Trap? No wonder," Another girl continued. "She has always been acting strange for these few years."

"Have I met this child before, Major?" L suddenly asked.

"Once when you visited here." The old man replied.

"That's why..."

And then, L spoke no more. Kira had returned once more.

--

_Sometimes people who had met in their previous lives will meet again in their current lives._

--

Rain left the orphanage after confirming L was gone forever. She only carried a few things with her when she left, to prevent thinking about this place again. As she was walking alongside the pathway, her eyes seemed to have seen something abnormal lying on the grass nearby. She went towards it; it was a notebook, black with no writings on.

"It can't be..." She said to herself as if she was convincing herself that it was not a death note. She picked it up and opened the notebok: No words were found in the whole notebook.

"What...huh?" As Rain was to made a conclusion about the note, something suddenly descended from the sky, bringing up strong wind. She covered her eyes for protection immediately.

"_Girl, I am to do no harm to you, please look at me._" A low female voice arose. Rain uncovered her eyes with her arms, and opened her left eye. She shrieked and sat onto the ground as she saw a tall monster, with blonde hair and a pair of red eyes.

From that time onwards, shinigami Misa had started her times on the human world with a youngster named Rain.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Disclaimer: Yulan does not own Death Note (although it would be great to own one) . Yulan only wants to express her ideas about the whole piece, and to write about her favourites.

Chapter 2: Meetings

When Rain opened her eyes, what she could see was a tall figure under the sunlight. The possible shape of the face of the creature was far beyond the appearance of human. "What seriously are you?" Telling her in her mind not to be scared, she asked.

"You are asking me? From your face, I can tell that you know what are you holding in your hand, so why pretend that you don't know what kind of creature am I?"

"Shinigami..." Now that she got used to see things under sunlight, Rain could see the inhuman face with the red eyes. The shinigami in front of her looked liked a rag doll in pale skin, and strangely, she seemed to know it. "I guess you are going to stay around me, right?" She asked unsurely.

"Only when it belongs to you," Misa answered and pointed at the notebook. "People probably don't know this except-"

Then she looked at the face of the girl again and was frozen. The name floating on the girl's head was beyond her imagination. However, she said nothing about it, hoping the girl would tell her the truth by herself. "I shall explain about everything you want to know later. Where are you going?"

"To find a place to settle," Rain stood up and wiped away the dust from her clothes. "I have just left my shelter. Shinigami, you name is?"

"Call me Misa. Human, do you wish to tell me how should I call you?"

"Rain." She picked up the bags and started to walk again.

--

_Meeting a stranger is how the fate bring relationships to people._

--

Rain had finally settled in an apartment where an ex-member of CIA was living. "Thank you, Miss Bullock, I'll find somewhere to go soon before bothering you too much," She said as the woman was tidying the guest room for her.

"Nevermind with that," Halle Bullock replied. "I have a spare room without being used anyway. But you are really being brave, knocking on the doors all day long to find a place to stay."

After settling in the house, Rain turned on her laptop computer and checked. Without surprise, the news were flooded with heart attack cases. The headlines were once again flooded with the word "Kira".

"You know quite a lot about Kira, don't you. Not being frightened when I appeared, and recognizing the death note before testing it, something like that," Misa suddenly said behind the girl. "But I bet you have never experienced the days when Kira was there."

Rain chose to ignore the shinigami and searched in the news. "No ordinary people can know L's true name without looking at him with the shinigami eyes...L had been staying away from people except for visits to the Wammy's House, and ordinary people cannot identify him as L even when meeting him. Could it be..."

"Oh, you've read the news today?" Halle placed a bottle of water on the table and said. "Kira is back, as what the people said in the news."

"You've investigated the Kira case?" From Halle's voice, Rain caught some deeper meanings. Her mind ran through the notes she had memorized before. A photo that she had seen in the numerous files, the only female member of the SPK. "Could it be you who was named Halle Lidner, a personal guard of Kiyomi Takada?"

"How'd you know?" The woman looked calm still.

"I have my own sources." Rain turned to her packs and took out a few teabags. "I had thought of working alone against Kira, but it would be better if there is an experienced person to help me. My companions whom I left and I are all keen to catch Kira to avenge for a certain person."

"Who is that person?" Halle asked curiously.

"I need to confirm that you are really the one that I knew in my sources." Rain's unique teacup with skull paintings was taken out from the packs and put onto the table. _A name that only the SPK members and the Japanese police officers would know. _"Do you know Near?"

Halle's face went pale. "Who are you, knowing my previouis alias and Near?"

"Near is dead, Miss Lidner," Rain put the teabags, a total of three, into the teacup. She added hot water into it, and replied calmly. "I am one of his successors, who will catch Kira."

--

_Who says that Death Gods must be inhuman and boring?_

--

Misa looked at the bandages when Rain was looking at the computer screen again. "Why do you have so many rows of bandages in the bag?" She asked.

"They are to cover my eye." Rain replied without looking back, sipping her extraordinary bitter tea. "I have some problems with my eye."

"What kind of problem it is?" Misa got interested. "Eye defect or any other kinds of health problems?"

"I kept seeing numbers with that eye." Rain turned away from the screen and removed the bandages. The other eye was normal in its look, but Misa could tell how special it was. "Names and numbers, floating on top of the people I see. At first, I did not know what the numbers mean. But then, I realized.

I had seen many people with numbers since I opened my eyes. After getting into the orphanage at the age of 5, I started memorising the numbers. After some of the people died, I calculated and realized a harsh fact: what I see are the death dates of people.

I was too scared to see the numbers again, so I covered my eye." Rain pointed at the bandages. "I have had a more peaceful time without the numbers since then."

"You are really interesting." Misa's red eyes seemed to be glowing. "A teenager who knew about Death Note before owning it, having a pair of natural shinigami eyes, and (are you sure about that, youngster?) one of the successors of Near. Very interesting."

"You're equally interesting too," Rain replied and raised an eyebrow. "I recalled seeing a person named Misa Amane in my notes, and she looked just like you, despite the face you have now."

Misa's reaction was to make a funny face, and what Rain saw was something that could scare normal children to scream. "Stop doing that, you will look horrible." She said plainly.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Investigation

Disclaimer: Yulan does not own Death Note (although it would be great to own one) . Yulan only wants to express her ideas about the whole piece, and to write about her favourites.

Chapter 3: Investigation

Two days later after Rain left, the newspapers were full of articles concerning Kira, with predictions and theories. There were rumors that L would fight against Kira again, and there were even people saying that L had surrendered. "George has not even started his actions, idiots!" She could not imagine, after so many years Kira disappearing, people were still saying that silly theory.

"So this George is your opponent," Halle guessed. She leaned on the wall and looked at the newspapers. "Are your relationships like that of Near and Mello?

"I'm afraid not. Those two were always opponents, while George was my only friend and the only opponent," Rain did not turned her eyes from the articles. "Others cannot surpass us in any fields concerning brainworks." She turned over the pages of the newspaper and noticed a black advertisement. "So there it is. I knew that there got to be some clues."

There were two lines written in white on the corner:

--

_Death shalt raise her scythe and bring the sins into hell. Uid Rvffo jt cbdl xjui Kvtudf._

--

"Death is rarely used in feminine form." Halle seemed to have realized something. "Could it be a clue?"

"It could be, but it might also be a habit of the writer." The girl was not particularly interested. She took another sip of bitter tea and said, "What do you think about the second line?"

"They are not just random letters." Seeing that Halle could not give out an answer, Rain went on. "I knew this kind of simple tricks; it's often used among children as a kind of 'secret message.' The older ones never guess the meaning behind random letters, while by following simple rules, the younger ones can easily translate the letters into meaningful sentences." She picked up a pen and wrote on newspaper. 'The Queen is back with Justice.' "Perhaps we should search for where did this 'advertisement' came from?"

"And we also need to do the shopping before my daughter comes back." Halle suddenly said.

Rain turned to her with her eye widened. "_Your daughter_?" Great, now her voice was also telling everyone that she was shocked. "But I've been here for two days and I never met your daughter!"

"Well, she left for a camp with her friends. Does it matter to you?"

"No...can I buy a box of 100 dark chocolate when we go to the mall?"

--

_If he was not dead, would he be a good father?_

--

"Mom!" It was three hours later when someone knocked the door. "The campsite is sooo horrible!" Even with the door closed, Rain could hear the child complaining. "How can a campsite be a campsite with no computers at all? Thank god Louise brought her laptop along to the camp!"

_She can never stop speaking._ Rain told herself voicelessly. Misa decided that she should turn away from looking the computer screen or she would start cursing her recent status. She continued searching for strange things in the bags. "Hey, you have quite a lot of extraordinary bitter teabags," She said and put the teabag closed to her nose. "I can even smell the bitterness without tasting."

"Don't let them see a teabag floating in the air, will you," Rain hissed. "Need to explain?" _I was wrong; they both cannot stop talking._

"Okay, okay," Misa made a funny face. "You know, I'm just terribly bored. Hey, why are you so obsessed with bitter things? That cup of tea almost forced me to get out from the room, you know."

"Bitter things let me concentrate on the work," Rain sighed. "I almost have to regret leaving the House too early."

"Too late for now," The shinigami laughed.

Rain decided to ignore the phrase and continued trying to get out clues from the given data. _The Queen is back with Justice. Are there any hidden meaning under the sentence?_

"Dinner's ready, Rain," Halle knocked at the door and said. Rain turned off the computer screen and went out from the room, only to see a girl, around the age of ten, looking at her curiously. "This is my daughter, Ariel. Ariel, this is the guest I told you earlier, Rain."

Ariel looked at Rain and suddenly asked, "Are you injured or something like that?"

"No," Rain quickly replied. "I just prefer to have my eye covered."

"Well, I don't. Can you at least let me see your face uncovered? That's what you should do to a friend." Ariel waved her hands and said.

Halle was about to speak when Rain suddenly laughed. "Your daughter is very interesting, Miss Bullock," she said. "Fine, but I'll only let you see it once until I get rid of the problem of that eye."

Rain's other eye was also yellow in color, but Misa noticed quickly that it was abnormal. It was as what Rain had said before: the eye was an shinigami eye. Rain's face twisted a little as she used the eye to look at the other two people. "See, I tell you, there's nothing wrong about the eye." Ariel could not find anything strange and yelled. "Just don't cover the eye, okay?"

"It's not okay," Rain frowned. _No way, she can't be his daughter...how can it be?_

After the dinner, Rain volunteered to wash the dishes. "Miss Bullock, I have a question."

"Huh?" Halle turned away from the newspaper. "What's it?"

"Er...where is my chocolate?"

--

_The most important step of killing a person is how to kill him._

--

_What if a shinigami killed L instead of Kira? No, the mass killing started right after L was dead. It had to be Kira, but who is this Kira?_

He turned his face to the computer screen again. He opened the file and all information about the missing child appeared. _Trap... could she be the one who killed L? There should not be anyone else outside who knew L's face...wait. There are other people who had been with L previously in the Kira case, or in Wammy's House. Should I contact them at once?_

_If all the others who had seen L's face were not Kira, it had to be Trap. In the record of the major system, there had been two records of hacking. If I really contact the others and Kira had been with them, it would be possible that Kira killed them in no time...no, that will show me that Kira had contacted with them._

"Watari, contact the people who had participated in the previous Kira case. Also, contact those seniors who had been with L in Wammy's House."

_If the advertisement corner was really posted by Kira, there must be clues hidden there. The Queen is back with Justice...Death in Tarot is number 13, Queen, 3, Justice, 8. 130308. 13th of March, 2008. Which one could it be? A chain of numbers or a date?_

George then suddenly found that he had torn off his sleeve again. _Great, I need to call Watari to get me a new shirt then..._

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Announcement

I am terribly sorry that this novel is not going to continue in have rearranged a lot of the story details that I have to re-write everything. Although I can replace the old chapters with the new ones, I have no will in doing so.

I have to say sorry to those who gave support and cheered for this story. If you still want to read New Life, you may find me in and my username is blackwhiterain. The story will take place a lot earlier than it was in again, I am terribly sory that this novel is going to stop updating.


End file.
